


Lost and Found

by NiltonJJ13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Eliot & Jack Kline, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak/Jack Kline, Hunters & Hunting, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Kline is 17 Years Old, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester - Relantioship, Jack in Love, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Max/Stacy (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is 29 Years Old, Sam in Love, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Inexperience, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiltonJJ13/pseuds/NiltonJJ13
Summary: After losing his mother, Jack is alone in the world, as a newborn (with already 17 years old) Jack finds himself more vulnerable. The only people he have is the Winchester Brothers, Dean and Sam are afraid of what can happennow with Lucifer's son in the world. Jack tries to find his own way as the Winchesters try to keep fighting against all the monsters and the evil. But Jack needs to trust in the brothers and between decide what is right and wrong, he starts to feel something for the youngest Winchester. New feelings, a new reality for the brothers without their mother and Castiel.PS: This story happens in the start of season thirteen.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Lucifer, Jack Kline & Mary Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Lost and Found

It was the eyes. That glowing that caught Sam's attention in the first place. He had never seen something so bright and so beautiful at the same time, but he was sure that all the wait was worth. After a while he realized he been staring too much. Sam moved when the person in front of him blinked, but the brightness was still there, as some kind of spell or something else. Sam looked around, searching for Deam, 'where the hell did his brother go?' he thought. But then he remembered, the fight with Lucifer, the crack to the Alternative Universe, the one that sucked his mother, Sam felt it, he missed his mother already, he didn't have time enough to bond with her. He needed her more than anything. Sure he could count on Dean, c'mon it's Dean, the guy has been there for Sam more than his own family, Dean was the only person Sam could trusted his life, he knew that, he felt that. Then again, where is he? Sam kept staring at the Glowing Eyes in front of him when he heard from downstairs, "SAM? SAMMY?". But he can't answer, he felt the tension between him and this person. The Glowing Eyes hid in the darkness of the room once he heard Dean's voice. Sam moved toward him, "Wait, I'm not gonna hurt you. I met your mother. Kelly, does this name mean something to you?" The two share a long look. Sam took another step toward him, "I need you to trust me." Sam was afraid, he didn't know this guy, he only knew that he was Kelly's son and that his best friend, Castiel, had a special bond with the kid. Castiel, it hurt to think his friend because he was gone, Castiel was dead, Lucifer killed him before the brothers trapped him into the rift. Sam was mourn for him, and he was sure his brother was more than he. After all, Dean and Castiel shared a deep conection. All the thoughts go away from Sam's mind once he noticed the glowing in the eyes of the person in front of him is gone. He wanted it back, in fact he needed it back, there was something about that glow that brought a new feeling to Sam, and he was scared to feel it.  
\--

Suddenly, Dean stormed into the room. Sam turned to his brother to alart about the other presence in there, but Dean's eyes are fixed to the guy already. "Dean, it's him okay, but we need to make sure that -". Sam didn't finish his sentence because Dean removed his gun and had it pointed toward to the guy. "What are you doing, Dean?" Sam shouted to his brother. "What? You thought I'd be afraid of the Devil's son? No, Sam, we kill people like him. Demon, abomination." Dean cocked the gun. Sam got tense. And just like the guy's eyes started to glow again, more bright this time, Sam thought it couldn't got this bright, and he needed to do something about his brother. "C'mon, Sam, us against him. We got this." Dean fired the arm, more than once to be more precise, but before the bullets reached the enemy, the Guy burned the bullets and threw the brothers onto the wall with his telepathic powers. "Sam? Are you okay?" After checked on his brother, Dean heard a flutter of wings as the Guy vanished in thin air. Sam recovered quickly, he searched around desperately to see the Guy, but he's gone, and somehow, Sam felt a different feeling, one where he needed to find this Guy, right away.  
\--

Hours later -- Sam finished packing his stuff. He moved from a room to other in the house, finding Dean near the window. Dean is recharging his guns while keeping his eyes to outside. He noticed his brother there, "We need to leave. Now." Sam thinks different, "Wait, Dean we need to him." Dean just glanced at his brother. "We don't know what he's capable of, and we definitely don't know where he is. He can be anywhere in the world right now." "How'd you know that?". Sam replies, "Because he's a nephilim." Dean takes his brother statement to assure what he thinks, "And that's why we need to kill him, Sam. Can you imagine someone with Lucifer's power and also have heavenly abilities? We do this, it's our job." "Yeah, well, sometimes our job sucks." Dean doens't understand his brother, but he's pretty something is bothering him, he just can't deal with this right now. "Sam, we already lost one of our. I don't want to lose anyone else." "You mean mom?" Dean tried to say the words, "I meant Cas." Sam followed Dean's gaze to a table where Castiel's body had being rolled in sheets, ready to be burnt. "I'm sorry, Dean. But you also need to understand that Cas was connected to that kid, he protect Kelly and was willing to do whatever he could to protect her son from his father." "I really don't want to have this conversation now, Sam. Go get your stuff, we're leaving in ten minutes, after I -", Dean stared at Castiel's body, he couldn't say out loud what he was about to do with his best friend's body. "And how are we going to find the nephilim?". Dean packed his loaded guns and glanced at Sam, "This is for you to find out." Then, he headed to outside.  
\--

Sam entered the same room he was moment ago with the Guy. He can still fell his presence, he doesn't know how. He searched for something that can help him to locate the nephilim. Under the bed Sam found a purse, he pulled out to find clothes and other things, all from Kelly. He shook the purse upside down when a tablet fallen on the bed. He turned it on, on the screen is a happy Kelly pregnat with the nephilim. Sam searched in the gallery where he finds a video, he pressed play. The video were filmed by someone and Kelly talked to her son, "Hi, well, here we are, I don't know if you're gonna watch this with me or with someone else, but I want you to know one thing, I love you, I truly love you, Jack." Sam paused the video, the name Jack had an impact on his feeling, he had a name now, a name that started to whirl on his mind. Jack. He continued to watching the video. "There's only one person you can trust besides me. It's Castiel. He'll protect you, he'll take care of you. He will be a father to you, Jack. I don't know what you'll think of this world, but nothing here is as it seems. Fight for yourself. And always remember whatever I will be, I will be thinking of you. Do you want to say something to him Castiel?" Sam heard his friend's voice, "I don't know how to switch to the front camera -", the video finished. Sam is smiling to the tablet. Cas was a good person and deserved the best. And clearly him and Dean were the best to their friend in the moment. Sam switched the Wif-Fi on and the tablet started to receive notifications. The first one was about a car crash in the road after one of the drivers said that he lost control when a boy appeared in front of the car. Sam knows what to do now. He stormed out of the room, out of that house. He found Dean near a bonfire built by himself as Cas' body was covered by the flames. Once Dean noticed his brother - "Found something?". "Yes, I think he's just wandering around. I can take us to where he is.". Dean is already to the Impala, "Good, let's go then.", but he stopped not noticing Sam following him. "What now?". "Dean, I don't wanna hurt anyone." Dean shouted angrily, "Anyone? Sam, he's Lucifer's son, and it always happens both ways, or we kill him or he kills us." Sam he continued with his word, "I don't think he's evil. I think he's scared.", "Of what?". "Of what people can do to him, of how people can take advantage of him, his inocence." Dean is now getting really worried about his brother's feelings towards the nephilim, but it is Sam, what he can do. "Okay, we talk on the way to catch Lucifer Junior." Dean hopped into the Impala followed by Sam as they drove off.  
\--

In the middle of road he goes. Naked, just like the way came to the world. Jack strolled straight to somewhere, he just keep thinking that he needs to get to somewhere far away from the two men back in the house. He was scared of them, actually, he was scared of the old one, the one who tried to hurt him, to kill him. He wasn't afraid of Sam, in fact he felt the urge to trust him, to give it a try and just trust him, but if his brother tried to kill him, so will Sam. Hunters are all the same. He doesn't knew much about the world, but he already knew that trust was a serious feeling. Jack walked by a town sign that read LEBANON, he just entered the town. He approached to a restaurant, still closed, when - "Hey, kid. Are you lost?". Jack turned to face where the voice came from and sees a Woman, she is blankly for a moment, "Oh my God. Where are your clothes. Are you lost?" Jack nothing does but put a smile on his face, a friendly one. "C'mon, inside is better to talk." Jack followed the Woman into the restaurant. There, Jack followed the Woman to the back of the place, as they enter a boy came in their way. "Mom, what the hell. Are you nuts? This guys is naked." "I know, Clark, that's why he's here, I'm helping him. Go get some clothes for him." Clark left. His mother turned to look at Jack who is smiling to her, as a thank you. After dressed, Jack came out of the bathroom. Clark and his mother are in the kitchen of the restaurant waiting for him. Clark's mother doesn't waste time and filled him with question, "So, what's your name?". "Jack." "Jack what?". "It's just Jack." "Well, Jack where are your parents?". " My mother is in heaven." Clark and his mother shared a look. "What about your father?". Jack thought for a moment. "I'm looking for him. His name is Castiel. He was supposed to be here for me, to help me out. To guide him." Clark approached to Jack. "Hey, don't worry, I don't have a father either. And look at me, I'm totally fine, you will to. C'mon, are you hungry? What was the last time you ate?". "I never did. I was born exactly six hours ago." Clark talked to his mother. "Mom, why don't you go and prepare something for us to eat, I'll show around the place to Jack." "Okay, I'll prepare the pasta".  
\--

Clark and Jack walked to another room, where there's a TV and a vending machine. Jack started at the machine, Clark noticed it. "Are you thirsty?". "I think so." Clark can't help but smirk at Jack's answer. "What?. "Nothing, it's just you're different from some people." "Different is good." Clark and Jack sit down on the floor drinking their Sodas. Jack felt starnge the taste of the drink. "So, Jack, do you have any friends? Or do you study?". Jack stay silent, then - "I doon't know. The only people I know is you and your mother, and by the way, she's really nice.", "She is right? I'm so lucky to have her. Hey, I'll you what, I'm your new friend. (Clark reached out his hand to Jack). I'm Clark Barker, nice to meet you." Jack held Clark's hand. "Jack something, it's nice to meet you too." Clark and Jack stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Clark's mother entered in with food.  
\--

Dean drove along the road with Sam besides him in the passenger seat of the Impala. Tension between the two brothers. Sam tried to break the ice. "Dean, we need to talk about what we are gonna do once we find him." Dean doesn't look at his brother. "What do you mean by that? We'll do what we do best. Kill him. Sam, I can't stare at him without think about all the people that his father took from us, I mean, mom - Cas. I just can't." Sam was about to answer, but something caught his attention, and Dean's too. "What the hell is that now, Sam?" Sam looked out of the window to the sky, they saw a few lights coming down, flashing fast. "Are angels, Dean. They're going after him, after Jack. He's a nephilim.", "He's an abomination too. At least those bastards angels will help us to get to him." Sam cringed in his seat. "I just want to find him before them."  
\--

Jack is alone in the room as Clark talked with his mother in another room, they argue about something. Jack can only heard some words. Suddenly, three people showed in the room with Jack, they surrounded him. Clark noticed them, "Who are you? We're closed today." One of the angels threw Clark and his mother against the wall. Jack got worried, "NO. Do not hurt my friends." As the three angels attacked Jack with their angel blades, Jack's eyes started to glowing as he threw the three angels on the ceiling and then to the ground. At that moment, Jack heard the Impala parking in the restaurant. Sam didn't wait and hopped out of the car, followed by Dean. Sam ran into the place without any gun. "SAM." Dean shouted, he got his loaded guns and ran into the establishment. Inside of it, Sam searched for Jack, he found the glowing eyes staring at him, "Jack", Sam said, Jack's eyes returned to normal once he heard Sam's voice, he was still trying to understand this feeling, the calmness that this man in front of him had over him. Sam for one moment relaxed, "Hey, look. we can help you, we won't hurt you." Jack was about to say a word when Dean stormed into there, he and Jack stared at each other, Dean pointed his gun to him, "DEAN, stop, what are you doing? Can't you see he's scared." Dean faced his brother, now more worried than before about he's concern with Lucifer's son, "What the hell. Sam. I'm done with helping those son of bitches, we're hunter, we hunt things, monsters, angels, it doesn't matter." Sam looked back to where Jack was but he disappeared, they heard a door being locked in another room, "Dean, listen to me, Jack or whatever he is, it's not harmful. And if he is, I assure you, we do in your way, but let's give a try. This is not us, we don't shoot first and ask later." Dean thought for a moment, but before long the three Angels started appearing from where Jack had threw them, "Oh great, now we have more problem than before." Dean cursed, then he turned to his brother, "Go ahead, we need to leave this place as fast as possible. Go get the - the half angel/half devil." The Angels are in the same room with the brothers. "You sure you don't want us to worry about them now.", "No, go, I can handle these." Sam stormed out into the restaurant. One of the Angels said to Dean, "So, now the Winchersters are protecting nephilims, interesting. But he needs to come with us, he's not full aware of what he can do." Another Angle chimed in, "And neither the Winchesters." Dean had enough, "Well, will you just be talking or what?, he slides out an angel blade as the three Angels go to him with their blades.  
\--  
Sam walked through the restaurant, everything so gloomy. He is startled by the noises and groaning. He stepped to another empty hallway to find a door slightly open, he reached there. Sam entered the room, it's a boy's room. He is welcomed by Jack, who threw at him a chair, but Sam is too fast and dodged the chair, "Jack, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. We are here to help you.", Jack goes back to the corner of the room, scared, "What about the other guy, he wants to kill me.", "No, he won't, I promise you that. I know Castiel, and my brother Dean, knows him too. We are family." Jack stepped out of the corner, "Castiel? I remember his voice, he is the one supposed to guide me, to look after me. Where is he?". Sam doesn't want to like to Jack, but he knew he needed to protect the kid, "He's not here. Come with me and my brother and we'll protect you from anyone.", "I know, Sam." Sam almost chocked when he heard the teen wispered his name. "I know I can trust you, and I want to. But what about my friends, what about Clark.", "The Angels will only hurt them while you stay around." Sam reached put his hand to Jack, "C'mon, we don't have much time before more angels come after you." Jack was about to hold the hunter's hand when Dean showed up, "Let's go, Sammy, I think I made the angels angrier to come after us." Dean and Jack exchange a look and then both stared down to Sam's hand still reached out to Jack to grab. But Jack passed by Sam not taking his hand, "We shoud go, I don't want anyone to hurt Clark." Dean could see the confusion look on Sam's face. They all three left the restaurant. Dean drove off the Impala in their way to home.  
\--  
Late that night in the Bunker -- Dean had just organized their weapons. He hide them in the safe with the password. At that moment, Sam walked in as Dean poured a glass of whiskey, "Want one?". Sam nodded no. Dean drank it in one gulp, then "How's the kid?". "He's fine, I guess. He is in one of the guest rooms, down the hallway." Dean is concerned, "Which hallway?", Sam is more concerned to answer, "Our hallway." Dean gave to his brother a "What the fuck" look. "I know, Dean, he's an abomination." Dean prepared to leave, "Yes, Sam, he is. And you know what, I'll only keep him here to prevent more chaos out there. I do not want him around the people we care about, I don't want you around him. He's death. So, let's just try to know how to lock, to keep him from not do any harm." After that Dean exited. Sam stared to the hallways in the Bunker, then he goes to there. -- Sam walked down the hallway, he stopped in front of a door, he was too nervous to knock and didn't know why, Jack wasn't even a close person to him and he already felt different to be around the teen. Sam knocked the door before entering. He found Jack standing next to the bed, staring down to some clothes on it. Jack looked up to Sam. "Hey, Jack, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?". Jack just stared at him, then "I don't feel tired, I tried to force myself to rest but -", Jack glanced to somewhere. Sam followed his glance to a lamp bulb bursted on the floor. "I guess I don't have control of powers or of what I do". Sam took a step towards the fragile teen in front of him, "Hey, it's not your fault, you don't even know what you're supposed to do, you were born today and are already seventeen years old, most baby live year by year". Jack doesn't keep eye contact with Sam - he just can't -, "But I don't even decide what I should wear", he showed up to Sam two pair of flannel shirts and this is kind of warm Sam's heart, because it is his shirt, his flannels and he can't help but wonder how the fabric will be against Jack's soft skin, his smell, and that he's seventeen and a teenager. The thoughts went away. Once Sam came back to reality, in front of him he saw naked skin. Jack was changing clothes, he was naked from the head to waist and was about to dressed off his pants. "Jack you can't be naked in front of people. Let me turn around so you can -", he doesn't finished his sentence, 'what the hell is happening to me? Am I eighteen yeas old? Sam for one moment thought about this moment, what was he feeling when he was around Jack, it's been a while since he liked someone, I mean, years. Jessica was the last person that he liked, he loved, and to be more especific, she was a woman, he never felt anything like this towards a guy. "You can turn now if you want", Jack's voice brought him back to the room and away of those thoughts. Sam turned around to see Jack wearing just Sam's flannel, which was too big for him, and no pants, his thighs were uncovered, Sam couldn't keep his eyes from the place for a moment, when "You okay?", "Yeah, totally", Sam stammered the words. "I was asking about back in the restaurant, and your brother." Sam moved away a little cause seeing Jack dressed like that were doing things with his mind, and other parts of his body too, "Yeah, Dean is fine, he is always fine, don't worry 'bout him, you know what you should at least lie down a bit". Sam was about to turned to leave, "Thank you". Sam and Jack exchanged a long eye contact as they were seeing into each other's souls, Sam answered sincerely, "You're welcome", and left because he couldn't stay there one more minute and not hug and protect Jack, and he knew he was screwed for feeling this.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This story happens in the beginning of season thirteen (the one were Jack is introduced and his relationship with Sam started). The story will not follow 100% the original story (with monsters, hell and heaven), but will have demons and angels, the brothers will also fight and have their fighting scenes as in the show, but we'll also have scenes more dramatic and domestic. The chapters will be associated with the episodes in season thirteen, will be kind of a rewritten of each episode (but of course with Jack and Sam being the mais characters).


End file.
